


Future fics

by Vanityandrobron12



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Gen, Other dingle kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanityandrobron12/pseuds/Vanityandrobron12
Summary: This is going to be a bunch of future fics about the dingle kids





	1. Grown up moses

Moses hates being a teenager, especially a dingle teenager, he has a slightly younger brother, Johnny.  
Moses is built like Pete, muscles everywhere, whereas Johnny is built like Finn, skinny and not alto of muscle, Noah is built like cain, strong and, he joins Samson sometimes, on the punching bag. Sarah is built like her mum, strong, and she’s definitely got her mothers glare too, and her attitude Jack is built like Ross, but he also works out a lot too Moses is sixteen, Johnny is nearly the same age, but he’s smaller than Moses  
He is about to take over the vets from Vanessa, seeing as Noah got the better job, he got charity’s pub

It’s a cold Tuesday night, he’s just closed up and the vets, and he’s heading to the pub for a catch-up with his older brother Noah, when he sees his uncle Cain.  
“You Alright lad”  
“Yeah, I’m fine, just college work”  
“Hey listen, your doing you’re mums proud”  
“I know”  
Everyone says he looks just like Ross, but acts like charity  
Moses has never been close to his siblings, apart from Debbie  
He goes to visit her every week, and Sarah’s kids  
He’s proud of Sarah, growing up without a proper father is hard, and he’s glad that she’s got Ross  
As he’s heading up the stone cold steps, he sees the plaques on the woolpack door, one is Noah’s and one is Sarah’s.  
When he enters the woolpack, he sees Noah and his son, and Sarah and her two daughters  
Sarah and Noah are both 26 years old, Sarah had one of her daughters at 17, Ava, she’s a right terror, her other daughter, Amelia, is 4, Sarah had her at 22.  
Noah had his son at a young age, 16, he chose the dingle way to name him, miles, he’s ten, and he’s proud of his dad, because Noah is like Robert, bisexual, He’s engaged and Sarah is also bisexual, but she’s single at the moment  
As soon as he enters the pub, Amelia ran around the bar and hugs his legs, he picks her up and tickles her.  
He’s like an uncle to Ava and Amelia.  
He sees jack enter in behind him with his young son, Nathan. Jack is 19, and Nathan is only 2.  
Jack and Seb both own the garage, and it’s actually still successful  
Debbie still works, and his dad does too, his mum is retired, so is Vanessa  
Noah and Sarah work live together, at home farm.  
There is a lot of dingle kids now, and he likes his big family  
As he’s ordering, he sees Johnny with uncle Finn.  
Johnny calls him over  
“Hey bro come over here”  
“No I’m good”  
Johnny is so much like charity, he’s cocky and witty, but he gets his looks from Vanessa,  
Sarah takes after Ross and Noah takes after cain  
Johnny shouts over again  
“Aww to embarrassed by us are you”  
“Shut up man”  
“No I won’t, you can’t silence me”  
“Whatevs”  
Moses still lives with his mum, whereas Johnny lives with Noah  
Moses hopes that one day he’ll have kids.


	2. Grown up Noah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a dive into Noah’s life

Noah is now an adult, he lives with his fiancé mark, his son miles, and his niece, Sarah and her two brats.  
Noah enjoys his life, he’s got his mum’s pub  
He still works with chas, because Gracie is only 12  
Him and Sarah keep the pub running for chas and paddy  
He usually sees liv and her son, robin, come in for a drink, liv had robin when she was 18, she’s 29, robin is 10, and he loves his uncle Aaron.  
Aaron’s son mason, he’s usually in the pub too, he’s 15, he usually comes in with Gerry.  
Johnny has a little lad, jax, he’s 1, he had jax at 15, but he’s a good dad.  
He sees his mum and Vanessa come in with jax and miles, he knows his mum loves looking after the kids.  
Noah is hoping for another kid, he had miles by adoption, he adopted miles when he was a baby.  
Sarah has a young son, Alfie, and he’s the cutest.   
Mark has a son from a previous relationship, Carson, and he’s 2, miles sees Carson as a brother.  
Debbie is happy with Tracy.  
Ryan had adopted Lucas when he got with dawn, he’s now 19 and he co-owns the scrapyard with Aaron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	3. Grown up kyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Kyle when he’s grown up

Kyle was a typical dingle, but his stepmother, moira, had always said he’d turn out like his father, Cain.  
Kyle wasn’t built like cain, he was built like Adam, and he works on the family’s farm, with matty, Adam and his uncle Pete.  
His nephew, jack would sometimes help out.  
Kyle loved his family, and he was like his father, always protective over his family, and he loved a good pint in the afternoon.  
His auntie chas had said he’s too much like his father, but Kyle hasn’t been arrested.  
Kyle usually hangs out with Moses, Johnny, jack, And Lucas  
They were always causing trouble, but it was mostly Johnny who caused it, Kyle had once joked that he was too much like charity and Johnny broke Kyle's nose.  
Jack an Johnny were mostly the troublemakers, they’d fight each other, take scrap from the scrapyard, take car parts from the garage.  
Kyle was always careful around jack, he was violent sometimes, the only person who can calm him down is charity, jack had already been arrested, and Adam had to give him an alibi.  
Kyle was surprisingly, an amazing kid, with a fantastic education, Adam joked that he gets his brains from moira, and his looks from cain.  
Kyle also has a responsibility, he has to look after his younger brother, Isaac.  
Isaac already looks like his dad, but he’s actually really kind.  
Jack was a bad influence on Isaac, he’d get him into all kinds of trouble. He once heard moira talking to Vanessa about jack, apparently, jack had a difficult childhood, that’s why he’s turned out so badly.  
Kyle always looked out for jack though.  
Vanessa doesn’t like the schemes he gets Johnny into, Kyle always has to try and stop them from robbing cars.  
Kyle thinks that jack is too much like his father  
Kyle had just finished on the farm, he walked into the house, what he saw was normal, his dad was sloped on the couch watching football, Isaac was on his PlayStation, Adam and matty were in the yard, and his mother was talking to Vanessa, he found Johnny helping himself to food.  
“Mum, What’s for tea”  
“It’s in the microwave, I was saving so then you’re dad doesn’t eat it”  
“Right Okay”  
He grabbed his food and then joined his father on the couch  
As he walks away, he hears Vanessa speaking to moira  
“He’s a good lad isn’t he”  
“Yeah, he’s not like cain, he’s not violent”  
Then Johnny interrupts them  
“Right I’m gonna go find jack, we’re going to that gay bar with Noah and Sarah”  
“Well behave”  
“Yes mum”  
Kyle stands up  
“Hey I’ll come with you, I need a night out on the lash”  
He handed his leftovers to cain  
“Thanks son”  
Then Johnny laughed  
“Ha looser, not really, jack’s been arrested again”  
“Oh what for now”  
“He was attacking a bunch of bullies”  
Kyle sat down, he left Vanessa to talk to moira  
“I swear moira, that boy is too much like his father”  
“Yeah but he’s like Debbie”  
“Yeah true”  
Then Sarah let’s herself in  
“Hey Vanessa, Hey moira”  
“Hey”  
Kyle stood up as Ava ran towards him  
“Kyle thanks for babysitting, I need to get jack from the police”  
“No problem”  
Kyle loved that he had a big family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	4. Grown up jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a grown up jack

Jack was a typical dingle teenager  
He was like his mother, he had green eyes and his mother’s attitude, but he was too much like his father, he had muscles everywhere, and he’d always get into trouble  
He only trusted one person properly, Charity.  
Jack would always drag Johnny into his schemes, and because Johnny is a young father, he’d do anything to get some money that he could spend on his son  
Everyone in the village said that jack was definitely a dingle, he was always stealing something  
He was a good uncle though, and he once broke Adam’s nose because he was angry  
He would usually visit butlers farm  
When he got there, he saw matty and Adam in the yard  
When he got into the house, Cain and Kyle were watching football, Isaac was having tea, and Vanessa was there, talking to moira, Charity was in the front room with Ava  
“Hiya, I’m hungry”  
Moira always had to respond to jack  
“Well help yourself”  
As he was making himself a sandwich, Vanessa spoke to him  
“Hey, I hope your being a good lad, you’re mum doesn’t need stress”  
“Of course I am”  
His smirk was the same as his mother’s  
“Don’t get Johnny involved, he’s got responsibilities”  
“It’s not my fault he started young is it”  
“No but it’s your fault that you’re dragging him into schemes”  
“He needs cash, I get him cash”  
Then Ava came toddling out  
“Uncle jack”  
“Hey sweetheart”  
He picked her up  
“Come play”  
“No, uncle jack is tired”  
Ava toddles off towards Kyle  
“Why did Sarah have to have kids, the girls are too much like Sarah”  
“Because she’s responsible, unlike you”  
“But Vanessa, she robs cars”  
“Yeah but not as much as you do”  
“What can I say, I’m troubled, not evil”  
He walks over to cain, smiling to himself  
He hears Vanessa talking to moira  
“He’s full of himself isn’t he”  
“Yeah, he is”  
Jack walks over to Amelia   
“Hey kid”  
She just waves  
Moira speaks to Isaac  
“Hey ignore jack, he’s got a screw loose”  
Isaac just nods  
Jack enjoyed having no kids, he was too much like his father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed


	5. Grown up johnny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is grown up johnny

Johnny was a typical dingle teenager  
He had a son, jax, he had him when he was 15, he’s now sixteen, so jax is 1.  
He loves being a dad  
A lot of people say that he’s just like Ross, but he thinks he’s like charity  
Johnny had picked up on charity’s sarcasm and cocky remarks from a young age, but he looks like Vanessa  
He co-owns the garage with jack  
He’s about to go into the woolly when cain stops him  
“Hey Johnny”  
“Hey uncle Cain”  
“Listen, take tomorrow off, spend it with jax, me and Ross will sort it out”  
“Okay if your sure”  
“I am”  
Johnny leaves and he’s got jax on his hip  
When he enters the pub, he sees Noah serving Finn  
“Hey bro, can I have an orange juice please”  
“Coming up”  
Johnny sat jax on the bar  
Noah loves his nephew  
“He’s looking more like you everyday”  
“Huh Yeah, still can’t believe that Danielle just fled away from her son though”  
“Yeah but you’re doing fantastically, so have you not heard from her then”  
“Nope, Nothing”  
“Well, if you need anyone to babysit for you, I don’t mind”  
“Cheers Noah”  
Then Johnny hears Carson come out  
Carson runs round to Johnny  
“Uncle Johnny”  
“Hi Carson”  
Johnny picks him up and throws him in the air  
“Again”  
“Okay”  
He keeps doing it until his arms hurt  
Moses comes in soo after  
“Hey bruv, a coke please”  
“Right”  
Johnny might be a young dad, but he’ll always try his best to do right by his boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	6. Mason sugden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Aaron and Roberts son grown up

Mason hasn’t had the easiest of starts as a dingle teenager  
He’s got two amazing dads, but some members of the family can be a bit crazy  
Mason is best mates with Johnny, Moses and jack.  
Mason usually hangs around with Johnny, Vanessa and Robert have always been mates, so mason sees Vanessa as an aunt.  
He’s got cain to protect his family, in case jack gets him into trouble

He’s walking towards the mill, when he sees jack fighting with Kyle  
Aaron comes out as soon as mason goes near the door  
“Hi dad”  
“Hey mate, come and help me break the fight up”  
Mason dumps his bags on the floor and runs to pull jack back  
“Come on jack it’s not worth it mate, you’re already on bail”  
“He insulted Amelia”  
Kyle was trying to calm jack down  
“I said she looks a bit like her father”  
“Who is on the run, did you forget that”  
Mason sees his uncle Ross running down  
“Jack what the hell are you doing”  
“You know what dad, ask him”  
He points at Kyle, then heads into the woolpack, where he sees Sarah  
Mason is picking up his stuff when he sees his auntie liv with her son  
“Hey, you staying then”  
“Yeah mason we are, they might both be idiots, but they’re our idiots”  
“True”  
“Hey can you do me a favour, take Jake into the house, I’m gonna go and see if I can get us something for tea”  
“Okay”  
When he finally gets into the mill, Robert is already there, trying to convince seb to get off of his phone.  
Seb is 14, mason is 15.  
He sees Gerry on the PlayStation, his uncle Adam is at the house, and so is cain, with miles  
“Hey, dad what’s for tea”  
“Dunno, we have to wait for liv”  
“Yeah she told me to bring Jake in”  
Mason likes his family, but it can still be a little crazy sometimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	7. Jack’s day in life 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a day in the life of jack sugden Barton

Jack had been up since 5, helping out at the farm  
It was 9:22, his auntie moira had finished making breakfast, so he sat down to eat  
Once he’d finished, moira spoke to jack  
“Hey jack could you do me a favour, the tractor in the far field needs fixing, could you do it for me”  
“Yeah, But I’ll need an extra pair of hands to bring my toolbox”  
Moira turned to Kyle  
“Kyle, go help jack please”  
Jack and Kyle headed out to the far field

After an hour, the tractor was fixed  
Jack had been told to go, coz he was moping about not doing anything, so he decided to go to his garage  
When he got to the garage, seb was already working  
“Jack your late”  
“No shit sugden, I was helping auntie moira on the farm”  
Seb didn’t take any notice of jack’s attitude  
“You’re dad’s car needs a new spark plug”  
“You do it then, I’m the boss”  
“Er jack we co own the place”  
“Yeah, only because I took pity on you”  
“You know what fuck off, I’ll get someone else to do it”  
Jack smirked and wandered off out of the garage

It was 11:15 and he was enjoying his pint with his brother when Sarah walked in with Amelia  
Amelia ran to jack  
“Hello princess, how are you”  
“Good uncle jack”  
“Good, why don’t you go through the back, I’m sure noah will entertain you”  
Amelia ran through the back  
Jack spoke to his sister  
“Hey where’s Ava”  
“She’s with dad for the day, he’s taken Alfie too”  
“Oh, want a pint, I’ll pay”  
“No, can you look after Amelia for the day, I need to get some work done”  
“Right Fine”

Jack had taken Amelia to charity and Vanessa’s for lunch, he was originally gonna meet Johnny  
“Hey ness”  
“Hello jack, why have you got Amelia”  
“One word, Sarah”  
“Oh, you, their uncle, got lumbered with the easiest one”  
“Where’s Charity”  
“Upstairs, helping Johnny with jax”  
“Still can’t believe he’s a dad”  
“I know, but he’s responsible”  
“Yeah, he’s a good dad”

Jack and Johnny took Amelia and jax to the park  
“You know Jack, underneath it all, you’re actually really kind”  
“I just protect my family”  
Jack likes his family, and soon, he’ll be the head of the dingle clan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	8. A day in life of sarah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a day in life of Sarah sugden barton

Today was difficult  
All the kids were off of school or nursery and chas wanted Sarah to work, so she would have to bring all three kids to work with her  
When she got to the pub, she saw Moses and Johnny  
She walked over to them  
“Hey Johnny”  
“Yes Sarah”  
“Could you have Ava for me today”  
“Of course I can”  
“Great thanks”  
Sarah turned to Moses  
“Can you look after Amelia for me today please”  
“Right Okay Fine”  
Then she saw her dad walk in  
“Dad”  
“What’s up Sarah”  
“Could you look after Alfie for me today, I’ve been dragged into work, I know it’s short notice”  
“Hey I’d love to look after my grandson for the day”  
“Thanks so much”  
“Hey Sarah, I love you kid”  
“I love you too dad”  
Then Noah came out  
“Oi Sarah, get behind this bar and start serving Finn”  
“Alright, keep your hair one, stressed fucker”  
Sarah walked behind the bar and started to serve Finn

At lunch time, her dad and Alfie came in  
“Look Alfie, it’s mummy”  
“Hey dad, what can I get you”  
“Er 3 pints please, one for you, one for me and one for Pete”  
“Okay”  
Sarah liked her kids and her job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy and I take any requests


End file.
